Totally Spies: Mission London
by Jonah Mark
Summary: The spies discover that Jerry is sending them to London for the summer to assist the RIA in a recent case. In the meanwhile, Sam is upset for leaving behind a love interest but finds herself falling for a British Agent
1. Foreign Exchange

**Episode One**

Foreign Exchange 

**12:00 Noon- Beverly Hills High School **

"Ah, finally!" Alex breathed while setting down her lunch tray. "The last day of school!"

Sam took a seat with her lunch bag. "Next year will be our last year. It's just so strange to think we'll finally be seniors."

"Speaking of last year," Clover said. "Take a look at Mandy's skirt. Geeze, I didn't know she had a time-machine."

"Well, the good thing about graduating is that well never have to see her again," Alex said.

"No kidding." Clover popped open her can of juice.

"I'm sure we'll look back on all the fights with Mandy and laugh someday," Sam said while taking a deep breath. "It's kind of depressing if you think about it all."

"Is my Sammy depressed? I don't like the sound of that!"

"Justin!" Knowing the voice, Sam instantly spun around. She smiled once her eyes met the tall, blonde, well-built, football player.

"Just wanted to say hi."

"Wellâhi" Sam giggled, wishing in her mind that she wasn't acting so silly. "C'mon, Brick! We gotta get going!" One of the other guys dressed in a letterman jacket hollered to Justin.

"I'll catch you later, Sammy. I gotta get to class." Justin ran off.

"Later," Sam sighed.

"What was that?" Clover asked, eyebrow cocked.

"And why do his friends call him Brick?" Alex questioned, rather confused.

Sam didn't answer.

"Sammy! Wake up!" Clover waved her hands in front of Sam's face.

"Huh?" Sam uttered, still in a trance. She shook her head and looked over at Clover and Alex. "Oh"

"What's with Justin?" Clover asked, giving a sly look.

"What's with Brick? Alex questioned, still confused.

"Well," Sam turned her head towards the girls. "We've been kinda seeing each other for a month or so."

"Really?" Clover started peeling an orange.

"Yeah, we've been actually talking about starting a serious relationship. We have some plans for the summer." Sam blushed.

Clover pondered for a moment. "Wait a second, I thought you didn't like jocks."

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I suppose every girl can make an exception to her rules, right? I mean, you went on a date with that guy who wore bell-bottoms."

Clover cringed. "Don't remind me, pleaseâfashion disaster!"

"What about Brick?" Alex demanded to know.

Sam shook her head. "The guys on the football call him that. Something about not being able to tackle himâor maybe it had something to do with his IQ"

"Yuck," Clover said. "All that sweat and brawlingâmakes me sick to even talk or think about it. Yeah, I'll take my men who prefer Calvin Klein over letterman jackets any day."

"All I know is that he's not the brightest crayon in the box," Alex said.

Sam shot a dirty look at Alex. "You're talking about my boyfriend you know!"

"Sorry," Alex uttered before sticking a spoonful of pudding in her mouth.

The school intercom started to buzz. Everyone looked up from what he or she was doing and turned his or her attention to the intercom.

"Attention students! We have the privilege and honor of sending three of our very finest students through the foreign exchange program over to the United Kingdom this summer. After reviewing the applications very closely, the staff has selected Sam, Alex, and Clover to be our representatives from Beverly Hills High School. Please report to the office following lunch. That is all."

"What!" Sam, Alex, and Clover exclaimed together.

"When did we sign up for the foreign exchange program?" Alex questioned.

"We didn't!" Clover exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" Sam whined.

"What?" Clover and Ales asked.

Sam started to pout. "This is going to ruin my summer with Justin if this is serious!"

"We've got more important things to worry aboutâlike who set this all up! It's like so not cool!" Clover said.

"Perhaps we should go up to the office right now?" Alex suggested.

"Right." Sam nodded.

The girls packed up their lunches and threw away their trash. They headed out of the cafeteria early and started down the hallway.

"Just a second! I need a drink." Alex bent over the drinking fountain. She started to drink the water, but then the fountain started shaking. The walk opened up and the three girls were sucked down a tube.

"Not now! We need to find out what's going on with that exchange thing!" Clover exclaimed. "JER!"

"I'm never going to see Justin!" Sam pouted.

"I'm still thirsty" Alex grabbed her throat.

The girls came to the end of the tunnel and bounced up, landing in their usual couch in front of Jerry's desk.

"Even on the last day of school, Jer" Clover rubbed her sore head.

"What's this all about?" Alex asked.

Jerry sat at his desk, saying nothing.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say?" Clover demanded. "C'mon, Jer, spill!"

"I hope you have a thirst for adventure." Jerry laughed.

"Ha! Very funny! What's that supposed to mean?" Clover hissed.

"Well, I suppose I should be saying Bon Voyage."

"Bon Voyage?" Sam questioned. "You mean, you're the one who's sending us to the United Kingdom for the summer?"

"Yes, indeed, I am."

"What the heck for?" Sam snapped.

"Sammy, chill" Clover said.

Jerry grabbed the remote control off his desk and turned around to the computer screen. "You see, some contacts of mine at the RIA"

"RIA?" Alex questioned.

"Royal Intelligence Agency," Sam said

"Yes, quite correct, Samantha. Anyway, the RIA has been relentlessly working on a case for the past few months. Apparently, someone is trying to assassinate the leaders of the European nations, and much politics have been flaring up at the EU"

"What does this have to do with us?" Clover asked.

"I promised the RIA that I would be sending over my best agents to help with the case. Seeing it's summertime, you can fully devote your time to the mission."

"But, Jerry! Some of us have plans!" Sam spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Samantha, but keeping the European leaders safe must be your first priority. Many lives are depending on you."

Sam sighed.

"So why are you sending us to the UK?" Alex asked.

"According to the RIA, the Queen and the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom has been the target of the most assassination attempts out of all the European leaders. Of course you know that the United Kingdom is a major figure in the European Union."

"So we just go over to the UK for the summer and help put a stop to this wacked-up case?" Clover asked.

"As you like to say, Clover, _right on_." Jerry passed out a stack of papers. "Have your parents sign these papers which sets your mission up as foreign exchange then you can depart for London.

"Now, will we have some free timeâyou knowâlike for shopping and stuff? I've always wanted to shop in London" Clover said, dreamily.

"You'll be living there for the summer at the RIA headquarters so I suppose whatever you do with your free time is up to you; however, I am not sure how much free time you'll be allotted."

"This doesn't sound bad after all" Clover said while looking over the paperwork. "I can check out the latest European fashions."

"Speak for yourself," Sam mumbled.

Jerry pushed a button on his remote. Up popped a profile of a young man with brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Three pictures accompanied the profile. One as a front pose, a side pose, and one caught by a camera when the young man was on the motorcycle. "Yes, you'll be working with Daniel Raddick, a young spy much like yourselves"

"Daniel Raddick" The three girls uttered together as they stared dreamily with hearts in their eyes.

Jerry turned around. "Uh, girls, I beg your pardon, but Agent Raddick is a very serious and professional Agent"

"He's gorgeous!" Clover exclaimed.

"Yeah" Sam uttered dreamily. "Look at those eyes."

"You have a boyfriend," Alex said. "Save him for us single gals!"

"Oh, yeah" Sam uttered. "I forgot."

"Yes, yes, girls, but I must caution you that Agent Raddick takes his job very seriously"

"Yeah, whatever, Jer!" Clover said. "We've gotta get back to class now!" She pushed the button on the sofa and they popped upward towards the ceiling. The ceiling opened up and sucked them up through a vacuum. After a crazy ride upward, they found themselves on the floor of an empty classroom.

"That was a wild ride!" Alex rubbed her elbow after bumping it.

"My summer is ruined," Sam groaned.

Clover patted Sam's back. "It'll be okay. I'll buy you something very nice while we're in London. Does that sound good?"

"No," Sam uttered.

The bell rang and students started entering the classroom. Sam, Clover, and Alex got up off the floor and found their usual seats.

"I can't believe any government would allow three losers like you into their country."

Clover's ears burned red hot. "What do you want Mandy?" She asked while turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?" Mandy smirked.

"By your annoying voice and the smell of your imitation designer perfume." Clover smirked right back.

Mandy's nose wrinkled. "I'll have you know, that I am wearing the latest perfume from Paris, _Moufette_."

"Moufette?" Alex questioned. "What does that mean?"

"Hey, wait a second," Sam paused. She pulled out her pocket dictionary and typed in the French word. She started to giggle.

"What?" Clover and Alex said then started giggling once they saw.

Mandy wrinkled her nose again. "What's so funny?"

"Moufette is skunk in French." Sam said, trying not to laugh out loud.

Mandy's face turned bright red. "I have to go." She hurried away.

"That's a memory for the year!" Alex laughed.

"Yeah," Clover smiled. "That was great."

"Sammy."

Sam turned around and saw Justin. "Hey, Justin."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going away this summer?" He adjusted the strap on his book bag.

"Justin, lookâI'm really sorry" Sam bit her lip.

"Why would you make plans for the summer if you were going to go away?"

Sam shrugged. "I forgot?" She flashed a cheap smile.

Justin sighed. "I'm sorry then. Things aren't going to work out between us."

"But, Justin!" Sam exclaimed.

Justin shook his head. "Sorry, Sam."

"But"

A thin arm locked with Justin's arm. "Well, I suppose that means we could spend some time together during the summer, right Justin?" Mandy asked, shooting a smirk over at Sam. She pulled Justin away and led him off towards her desk.

"Mandy!" Sam exclaimed.

"Easy!" Alex grabbed Sam to hold her back.

"Just chill, Sam." Clover tucked her hair behind her ear. "Besides, Justin's IQ was his shoe size. I don't think he was your type. And those letterman jacketsâughâI don't care about school spirit, they're just plain ugly"

"Are you done rambling now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, sure," Clover said.

"My life is ruined," Sam uttered.

"Oh, cheer up!" Alex said.

"What for?"

"Well, maybe we'll meet some cute British boys? I mean, we're going to be teamed up with that hottie, Daniel Raddick" Clover sighed. "He was dreamy"

"None of them will be Justin though," Sam uttered.

Clover and Alex shook their heads.

"What are we gonna do with you?" Alex said.


	2. Spy Games

**Episode Two**

Spy Games 

**03:00PM- Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**

"Are we there yet?" Clover asked while filing her nails.

"We've got another two hours, Clover," Alex said while looking at a magazine. "Wow! Did you know that Hector from that new band, _Smashing Guitars_, loves sushi?"

"What about it?" Clover asked.

"I love sushi too!" Alex exclaimed. "Maybe we're meant for each other?" She said dreamily.

"No offense, Alex, but I'm personally freaked out by your taste in bands."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex questioned.

"Remember your favorite band, _Boy Candy_, and how they tried to wreck things for _Teensicle_?"

"Oh, yeah." Alex laughed. "I forgot."

Clover looked over at Sam. "Sammy? You awake?"

Sam looked over from staring out the window. "What?"

"Please don't tell me you're still upset about Justin. Are you?" Alex asked.

Sam turned back to the window.

"Sammy," Clover sighed. She tossed down her nail file and jumped over to the other end of the couch where Sam was. She threw her arms around her best friend. "C'mon, Sam, you're spending your summer in London with your three best friends, with no parents, the best fashions Europe has to offer, and the chance to meet some majorly cute British boys with really cool accents."

"Right." Alex said. "This could be the best summer ever."

Sam sighed and sat up straight. "I suppose you're right."

"I am right," Clover said. "I'm sure with our help, the RIA can wrap up the case in a week, or so and we'll have the rest of the summer to ourselves. And I was thinking that if we get some free time, we could zip on over to Paris to check out the latest on the racks there, if you know what I mean."

"At least I have my best friends," Sam said.

"That's the spirit!" Alex said.

The three girls hugged. "Best friends forever!"

The screen in the WHOOP jet turned on, and a picture of Jerry's head five feet tall appeared on the screen.

"Way to ruin the sentimental moment, Jer!" Clover said.

"Sorry, Clover, I thought I should give you a briefing before your mission."

"What's with the threads?" Alex asked, noting Jerry's Hawaiian shirt.

Jerry looked down. "Oh, I'm going on vacation for the summer while you girls are in London."

"But then who will prompt us on our missions?" Sam asked.

"During the summer, you'll be under the supervision and control of RIA. You'll receive all instruction from them. You'll be over there to assist them on the European leaders case. I highly doubt you'll be doing anything else."

"So what do we need to know?" Alex asked.

"I've packed all your gadgets and sent them to RIA headquarters. You'll have everything you need over there, and as I said, you'll receive all your orders from the RIA for the summer."

"So who exactly will we be getting our orders from?" Sam asked.

"Well, my long time good friend, William Cromwell is the leader of the RIA so I assume you'll receive your orders from him. However, you may need to deal with General George Black of the Royal Army, and Daniel Raddick, the agent you'll be assisting..."

"Daniel Raddick!" The girls giggled with hearts in their eyes.

Jerry laughed nervously. "Uh, girls, I must stress, that Agent Raddick takes his job very seriously..."

"He's so cute!" Alex giggled.

"Cute? He's hot!" Clover snickered.

"Girls, please, I place heavy emphasis on that knowing Agent Raddick is not very sociable..."

"Oh, he's shy? That's so cute!" Alex said.

Jerry sighed deeply. "Girls, please..."

"I wonder if there are any other Agents around just as cute as him?" Clover asked.

"Girls!" Jerry exclaimed.

Sam, Clover, and Alex stopped talking, and they looked towards the screen.

"Girls, I will advise you to use the utmost respect and seriousness when dealing with Agent Raddick. Knowing him personally, I can say that he takes his job very seriously and will probably not take well to your _carefree_ attitude."

"Well, that'll be his problem," Clover said.

"Anyway, keep those words in mind. I'll see you this fall."

"Yeah, we'll see you later, Jerry." Alex said.

Sam smiled. "Have fun on vacation!"

"I'll try," Jerry said.

"Later, Jer!" Clover said.

"Goodbye, girls." The screen shut off.

"You know," Alex said while picking up her magazine. "I bet Agent Raddick isn't as bad as Jerry said."

"Then again, if _Jerry says he's uptight_, then this Daniel guy must be really uptight then," Clover said.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Sam said. She grabbed the screen remote and pulled up Daniel's profile. "He's still cute though." She giggled.

"See, Sammy! You're sounding better already!" Alex said.

"Hopefully, I can find something to distract me in London," Sam said.

**05:30 PM- RIA Headquarters, London...**

"Welcome to RIA Headquarters, Ladies." A tall man with graying hair said. He sat at his desk in a fancy office. "I'm Sir William Cromwell of the RIA. Please, if there's anything we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"How about a fat-free latte? Clover asked while taking a seat in the office couch.

Sam elbowed Clover while taking a seat.

Alex plopped down next to Sam. "Nice pad!"

"Um, yes..." Cromwell said, not understanding the slang. "Thank you."

"I totally dig the accent. Reminds me of Jerry," Alex said.

"Well, what can I say, we were college roommates."

Sam sat up-straight. "So what are we doing here?"

"You're to assist Agent Raddick on the European Leaders case. He'll mostly need you for espionage and other matters of the sort."

"And where is this hunk, Agent Raddick?" Clover said.

Cromwell looked to his clock. "Well, it's 5:30. He's probably training in the gym right now. I suppose you can meet him some other time."

"He works out," Alex said dreamily.

"Let's meet him now!" Clover said.

Cromwell sighed. "I suppose we could."

The three spies, Cromwell, and two other RIA offices entered through the glass doors into the RIA gym.

"You girls are very welcome to use any of the equipment in the gymnasium you like. You're welcome to any of the benefits our employees have during your stay here."

"That's cool," Sam said.

"Ah, yes...cool..." Cromwell said. "That means you like it, right?"

"Yes," Sam giggled. "Sorry."

Cromwell looked around. "Ah, there's Agent Raddick." He pointed towards the far end of the gym where there were wresting mats and boxing rings. He guided the girls over to one of the boxing rings. "Agent Raddick, the WOOPH spies have arrived from America."

The three girls looked up at the boxing ring. Agent Raddick came to the side dressed in a white karate uniform with cut-off sleeves. Around his waist was a black belt and around his head was a red bandanna.

"Wow! He does karate!" Alex exclaimed.

"Girls, this is Agent Raddick," Cromwell said.

"Hi!" The girls said dreamily.

"Hmmm..." Agent Raddick turned away.

"Daniel, the girls have come a long way and are very excited to meet you," Cromwell said. "Can't you just say a few words to them?"

Agent Raddick looked back. "What's there to say?"

"Well, come on! I'm Clover! I'm sure there's lots to say to get to know each other!"

"I'm Sam," Sam smiled.

"And I'm Alex! I have a black belt in karate too!"

Agent Raddick rolled his eyes. "That's real cute."

"Hey!" Alex said, a little offended. "I worked hard for that belt."

"Sure, you did." He turned his back to the girls.

"Well, let me get in the ring, and I'll show you!"

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea..." Cromwell uttered nervously.

Alex took off her backpack and handed it to Sam. She ran up to the ring and jumped up on it. She crawled under the rubber ropes, and took a spot in the blue corner.

Agent Raddick turned around and looked at Alex. "What are you doing? You'll get yourself hurt!"

"Hey, I'm a black belt too. I can -fend for myself." Alex crouched into a karate position. "Don't worry about me!"

Agent Raddick wiped his forehead. "If you say so."

Alex charged towards Daniel and threw a punch. Daniel side-stepped the attack and grabbed Alex's arm. He then tripped her with his leg. Alex fell face-first into the mat. She scrambled up while Daniel circled around her.

"C'mon, Alex!" Clover exclaimed. "You can beat him!"

"Daniel, please! Take it easy!" Cromwell said. "We them for the mission! Not in the hospital!"

Sam listened carefully to Cromwell's words. "Alex, be careful!"

"I'll be fine!" Alex ran at Daniel again with another charge.

Daniel jumped up and roundhouse kicked Alex in the face. She immediately grabbed her nose once she felt blood gushing. As she stood there, Daniel charged her and threw an uppercut into Alex's stomach. Alex's upper body flew forward as she almost threw up. Daniel then kicked her in the back of the knees, and she collapsed to the ground.

Alex rolled over in pain. She cried out as she looked at her blood-filled hands. Tears poured down from her eyes and mixed with the bloody mess on her face.

Daniel thrust his hand downward towards Alex's neck.

"DANIEL, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cromwell hollered angrily, which was quite unusual for his character.

Daniel stopped his open hand just before he would hit Alex in the neck. He stood up straight and stood towering before Alex.

"Alex!" Sam ran to the ring and jumped up to aid Alex.

Clover followed behind Sam. "What the heck is wrong with you!" Clover screamed as she stared at Daniel. "Look what you've done to her!"

Daniel glanced down apathetically. "She said she was a black belt." He turned around and walked off the ring.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Clover kneeled down to her friend.

"I'm so sorry, ladies," Cromwell said. "I should have tried harder to warn you."

Sam pulled Alex up and let Alex rest against her. "Why in the world would he do something like that? Doesn't he have feelings?"

"He seems like an evil robot to me!" Clover said.

"I'm sorry, Agent Raddick is very anti-social and rather unkind sometimes. You'll just have to learn to deal with him."

"Well, I think he's the one who needs to change!" Clover spat.

Sam looked over towards the door to the gym. She kept her eyes on Daniel as he exited the room. "Why is he like that?"

"Why was Hitler the way he was?" Clover hissed as she looked towards the exit of the gym.

Cromwell scooped Alex into his arms. "Come now, I'll take you to the nurse, and she'll fix you right up."

Sam and Clover followed behind Cromwell as he led them to the medical branch of the headquarters.

"And to think, Jerry tried to warn us," Clover whispered to Sam.

Sam nodded, still pondering.

"Something tells me that we're not going to have a fun summer with him around," Clover hissed. "How could such a hunk have such a terrible personality?"

"I don't know, Clover," Sam uttered.

"What's with you?" Clover asked.

"Me?" Sam asked. "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

Sam shook her head. "It's nothing."


	3. Fashion Mission

**Episode Three**

**Fashion Mission**

**05:47 PM- RIA Headquarters, London**

Sam, Clover, and Alex spent most of their few days in London enjoying the perks of working at the RIA: the gym, pool, spa, cafeteria, and the lounge area. While exploring the RIA headquarters, they also spent most of their time trying to avoid Daniel Raddick. Whenever he entered the room they were in, they instantly picked up their things and left without a word. Today, they relaxed in the spacious lounge area with a plethora of large, comfortable couches.

Occupying her own couch, Clover stretched out her legs, yawned, and closed her eyes. She set her empty cappuccino cup on the floor. "What time is it?"

Sam opened her left eye and raised her arm. She glanced at her watch. "5:47." She closed her eyes again and tried to rest.

Alex lazily flipped through the channels of the television. "300 channels, and there's nothing on...imagine that." She flipped the television off and tried to sit up. She moaned a little when pain surged through her chest.

"Alex!" Sam and Clover popped up.

Alex held her hand over her left side. "Bruised ribs. I forgot," She gasped in pain as she tried to finish sitting up.

"Let me help you!" Sam jumped up off the couch and aided Alex.

Alex faintly smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm still furious about last week," Clover growled.

"Like, who in their right mind wouldn't be?" Alex said.

Clover folded her arms across her stomach. "Well, that guy just plain gives me the creeps. There's just something major wrong with him, and I'm not just talking about his fashion sense! Ragged and sweaty karate uniforms...yuck!"

"Then how about a tuxedo?"

The three girls looked over to see Cromwell standing behind the group of couches. In his arms, he held four outfits wrapped up in dry-cleaner bags.

"What are those for?" Alex asked.

"They're for tonight. You're assisting Agent Raddick at a midnight garden party." Cromwell passed off the outfits. "You'll need to be dressed properly."

"Midnight garden party?" Sam asked.

"Yes, a party in the Royal Gardens during a moonlit night, a favorite of the Queen might I add."

"Sounds really romantic," Alex uttered, dreamily.

"Yes, I do believe that the King and Queen met during one of the parties."

Clover pulled off the plastic cover of her outfit. "It's beautiful! This is going to be such a cool mission!"

"Wait a second!" Sam said. "What exactly is our mission?"

"You are to protect the Queen, the Prime Ministry, and also the Prince."

"Hmmm...Prince?" Clover said, smirking.

"Don't get any ideas, Clover. He's only twelve," Sam said.

Clover frowned.

"Anyway, prepare yourselves. You'll be leaving with Agent Raddick in a hour."

"Oh, joy!" Clover sarcastically said.

"Well, come on," Sam sighed while heading towards the elevator.

**7:00PM- Buckingham Palace, United Kingdom**

A black limousine pulled up to the tall, metal gates that enclosed the lush, beautiful gardens of the Royal family. A servant pulled the back door open, and Agent Raddick stepped out in a black tuxedo. He took a hold of Clover's hand and helped her out of the limousine.

"Just stay out of my way. Got it?" Daniel said, as he pulled Clover's arm.

Clover placed her feet on the ground and stood up. "I got it, jerk."

Daniel then took Alex's hand and helped her out. She immediately turned her head and snubbed him, completely refusing to even look at him.

Daniel released Alex's hand. "Please, I actually enjoy the silent treatment from annoying girls." He then grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her out. As he pulled Sam out, he locked with her green eyes for a moment. He broke a few seconds later and turned his head. "What no smart comments from the leader?"

Sam stood up and looked Daniel straight in the face. "Thank you."

Daniel rolled his eyes and turned away from Sam. He slammed the limousine door shut and followed behind the girls. The four of them walked up to the iron gate where two large men stood acting as bouncers.

"Name?" One of the large, muscle-bound men asked.

Daniel stepped forward. "We're under Berg," He said faking a Scandinavian accent, but nevertheless sounding very real.

"Berg, who?" The other bouncer asked looking through his list.

"Henning Berg, the artist!" Daniel pointed to the girls. "These are my assistants: Ingrid, Katarina, and Sigrid."

"Ja!" The girls exclaimed together.

The first bouncer used a thumbs-up to point towards the gate. "Go on in. You're on the list."

Daniel marched forward while the girls followed behind him.

"That was an impressive accent," Sam said. "You really did sound Norwegian."

"Well, you're dealing with a professional, much unlike yourselves," Daniel said.

"Geeze!" Clover said. "She was just trying to give you a compliment! Despite the fact that you don't deserve one!"

"Your compliments mean nothing." Daniel walked away.

"What is his problem?" Clover spat angrily.

Alex shook her head. "C'mon. Let's go get something to drink. We might as well not ruin the night because of him."

"Yeah, you're right," Clover said. "You coming, Sammy?"

Sam gazed around. "No, I'm going to check out the surrounding area first."

"Well, okay." Clover guided Alex off towards the buffet indoors.

Sam looked off into the distance and saw the garden that was lit up with beautiful white lights. She glanced up towards the full moon in the sky as she walked towards the garden. Not even noticing, she treaded upon the dance floor just as the musicians started to play. She looked around, feeling rather embarrassed from getting caught in the middle of the dancing couples.

"May I have this dance?"

Sam turned around. A blonde-haired gentleman stood there smiling with his right hand extended.

"I'd love to." Sam took the strangers hand and joined with him in the waltz.

The gentleman smiled. "My name is Lord Andrew of Kent."

Sam smiled, dumbfounded. "Uh, I'm S...uh..." Sam faked a cough. "I'm Lady Ingrid Erikson from Norway, Ja!"

"Norway?" Lord Andrew questioned. "What would bring you to the United Kingdom then?"

"Traveling exhibition with Henning Berg." Sam faked an accent. "Ja! Much traveling!"

"Henning Berg?" Lord Andrew spun Sam.

"The artist!" Sam snapped, just as Daniel did.

"Oh, yes..." Lord Andrew glanced away. "You are a wonderful dancer."

"Thank you."

Lord Andrew smiled, taking an interest in the Norwegian girl. "Are you acquainted with the Queen and the royal family?"

"No, no, not me personally. Of course, Master Berg is certainly one of the Queen's favorite artists."

"Really?" Lord Andrew questioned. "Then I suppose I shall look into purchasing one of Sir Berg's pieces for the Queen's birthday." He looked towards the Queen.

"Oh, yes, that'll be nice." Sam cringed when Lord Andrew looked away.

"Tell me, how old are you, Lady Ingrid." Lord Andrew smiled again.

"Uh..." Sam looked nervous. Then she giggled in her accent. "You tell me first." She smiled, trying to flirt.

Lord Andrew smirked. "Twenty-seven."

Sam looked petrified. She felt extremely awkward being in the arms of a man ten years older than she was. He certainly didn't look it.

"And you?"

"Uh, twenty-three." Sam gulped.

"Good." Lord Andrew spun her around again.

"Excuse me. I would like to cut in."

Lord Andrew and Sam stopped dancing. They both looked over to see Daniel Raddick standing there.

"Excuse me, but I was trying to dance with this lovely young woman," Lord Andrew said, rather annoyed.

"Yes, you were _trying_..." Daniel jeered.

Lord Andrew shot a dirty look at Daniel and walked away.

Sam looked at Daniel. "What's going on?"

Daniel took a hold of Sam. "I thought I saw something upstairs. I sent Clover and Alex to check it out. However, we need to divert the attention of the crowd without getting ourselves kicked out."

"How are we going to that?" Sam questioned.

Daniel suddenly dipped Sam downwards while the musicians fired up a new song. Her head almost touched the ground.

"I can't dance like that!" Sam hissed under her breath.

"I already figured that you couldn't." Daniel picked Sam back up and spun her into his arm. He then took her in the usual dancing position and started a fast-paced waltz.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She charged toward him.

Daniel grabbed her around the waist and spun her in a circle. "Such unprofessional agents, such as yourself, wouldn't know the skills concerning ballroom dancing."

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't? I've been a WHOOP agent for two years now!" She hissed as she jerked her head.

"And I've been with the RIA since I was a child!" Daniel glanced up towards the balcony window where Clover and Alex looked clueless. "Idiots!"

Sam glanced up. "Those are my friends you're taking about!"

"Nevertheless, they're still incompetent fools."

"Do you think that I don't know what _incompetent_ means?" Sam hissed. She stopped dancing.

Daniel released his hold on Sam. "Do you?"

"Of course I know!"

The crowd erupted in applause when the music stopped. Slightly mortified, Sam looked over and blushed.

"Well, I say it only because they failed my orders."

"Maybe you should stop ordering us around!" Sam walked off to find Alex and Clover. She headed indoors and met her two friends on the stairway.

"I didn't know you could dance like that, Sammy!" Alex giggled.

Sam frowned.

"Well, anyway..." Clover tried to change the subject. "There was someone up there. They took off but left this behind." Clover handed a napkin to Sam.

Sam looked over the napkin. "Looks like German, I think. "

"Give it here." Daniel snatched the napkin from behind Sam.

"I was examining that!" Sam hissed.

Daniel looked over the napkin. "Well, I'm going to _read_ it."

"You speak German?" Alex questioned.

"Of course I do." He rubbed his chin. "The Hamburg Hotel."

"Where's that at?" Clover asked.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Hamburg, Germany."

"Oh," Cover said. "Okay, Danny."

Daniel's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me _Danny_."

"Sorry!"

Daniel stuffed the napkin in his pocket. "Let's get out of here. We'll leave the other agents behind." He charged off.

The three girls followed behind, not happy with the way the night went.


	4. British Boys

**Episode Four**

**British Boys**

**10:00AM- RIA Headquarters, London**

Sam snuggled into her pillow. Not wishing to surrender to the morning, she kept her eyes closed even though she was slightly conscious. Surprisingly, Sam was the one out of the three girls who liked to sleep in. She was always like that even since she was a child. Usually she spent the mornings in bed reflecting on whatever was on her mind. Justin was on her mind this morning. She closed her eyes tighter when she heard her bedroom door crack hoping that whoever would come in would be sympathetic to her resting needs.

"Hey, Sammy!" Clover jumped on the bed.

Sam opened her eyes fully as the bed giggled up and down.

Clover looked Sam in the eye, their noses almost touching. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. It's morning."

"Go away." Sam pulled the covers over her face.

"Sammy! C'mon!" Clover peeled the covers down. She sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Justin."

Clover rolled her eyes. "Sam, come on. I thought you were over him."

Sam sighed. "Well, I'm not."

Clover sat up, crossing her legs Indian style. "Alex and I are going shopping. Do you want to come?"

"Not really."

Clover groaned. "What is wrong with you?"

Sam sighed. "Just don't feel like it."

Clover stood up off the bed. "Well, is there anything I can get you?"

"No, that's alright."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

Clover left the room and Sam snuggled back into her blanket.

**12:00 NOON- Downtown, London**

Clover beamed as she skipped down the street with bags on her arms. Alex followed behind sipping on a cheery slushy. The two of them cruised up and down the street, stopping in every store along the way. Plus, shopping on the courtesy of the RIA Platinum Credit Card was another perk of the day.

Alex took another slip of her slushy. "Hey, Clover, what time is it?"

Clover stopped walking. "Let me look on my new watch!" She raised her arm and brought it before her face. "It's noon."

"Can we get some food?"

Clover looked across the street. "Yeah, that place over there looks good." She pointed to an outdoor patio with food vendor.

"I could go for a cheeseburger." Alex said.

They crossed the street and stepped up to the window. They looked over the menu and ordered. They took a seat at the outdoor patio and started to eat.

Alex picked up her cheeseburger then looked down two tables. She laid the cheeseburger back down.

"What?" Clover asked before taking a bite of her salad.

"People are following us."

"What?"

"Alex nodded her head forward."

Clover turned her head and glanced behind her shoulder. She saw two boys sitting a few tables down. One boy had short blonde hair, and the other had wild black locks of hair. Clover turned back to Alex. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've been seeing them all morning."

"What if they just happen to be doing the same thing we are?"

"What if they aren't?"

Clover pondered for a moment. She glanced back. "Well, if I had to be stalked by anyone, it'd be them..."

"Clover!" Alex hissed.

"Hmmm...especially that blonde one..."

"And what if they're trying to kill us?"

"We'll figure out who they are. That's why we're WOOHP Agents!"

**12:15PM- RIA Headquarters, London**

Sam rubbed her eyes as she walked out of her room. Still wearing her pajamas, she trotted down the hallway towards the break room on the dormitory floor. She walked in and headed straight for the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of Starbuck's coffee drink and flopped down at the table. She sat quietly slipping on her drink while random thoughts circled around her head. Thinking of a certain person, Sam instantly felt her stomach turn.

Daniel Raddick charged into the break room with a laptop computer under his right arm. He went straight to the refrigerator.

"Think of the devil, and he shall appear..." Sam thought to herself. She glanced back over her should as Daniel dug into the back of the refrigerator. "Why does he have to be such a jerk?" She glanced again. "But so darn cute...more like gorgeous...and those eyes..."

"Why aren't you doing anything productive?" Daniel closed the refrigerator with a bottle of water in hand.

Sam cringed. "I can't believe I just thought he was cute!" She thought to herself.

"Well?"

Sam spun around. She glared at Daniel. "I just woke up. Leave me alone," She said, trying to be as nice as possible despite her anger.

"Well, get to work."

Sam moaned under her breath. She shook her head. "So what did you find out about that napkin?"

"About time you asked." Daniel opened up the laptop and put it in front of Sam. "I've ran DNA analysis on the evidence and found epidermis cells." He pulled up a program that displayed lots of numbers and codes.

Sam touched the down arrow key on the laptop.

Daniel tapped Sam's hand. "Don't touch my computer."

Sam turned around, completely flabbergasted. "What is wrong with you?"

"What?" He looked as if he did nothing wrong. "I just don't want you touching my laptop. You don't know what you're doing."

Sam turned back around and looked at the screen. "I know how to use a computer. I'm not an idiot."

Daniel leaned over Sam and typed in a code. "Well, we'll see about that."

Sam's face turned red; however, she said nothing.

"According to the evidence, we are looking for a white-Caucasian male with blonde hair and blue eyes. He's 26 years old and approximately 5'9". Also, he has diabetes—if you know what that is..."

"I know what diabetes is," Sam said, rather annoyed.

"That's all I know for now." Daniel grabbed his laptop and folded it up. "I'll just have to be on the lookout for someone who fits that description."

"What about us?"

Daniel half-laughed. "What do you three think you can possibly accomplish?"

Sam turned around again. She stood up. Locking narrowed eyes with Daniel, she glared down with a fire burning deep in her soul. "I'll have you know that my friends, and I have saved the world many times over! With our teamwork, we can accomplish anything put before us!"

Daniel smirked which only ticked Sam off even more. His eyebrow cocked arrogantly; however, his blue eyes sparkled. "Teamwork?"

Sam stared Daniel down just as defiantly with her bright, green eyes. "Yes, teamwork."

His grin grew wider. "Just because you can't handle the job yourself, right?"

Sam's face burned red again. "Do you know that you're a jerk..._Danny_?"

Daniel cringed. "Don't call me _Danny_!" He stormed out of the room.

Sam smirked.

**12:30PM- Downtown, London**

"They're still following us," Alex said under her breath to Clover.

"I know." She glanced back. "Follow my lead." She made a sharp right turn into an alley. "Let's see if they follow us in here."

They headed down into the alley away from the street crowd. They turned around waiting for the two boys to turn into the alley.

"Looking for us?"

Clover and Alex screamed as they spun around. The blonde-haired boy stood there with a large smirk on his face.

"Who the heck are you?" Alex asked, backing up. She smacked into something and turned around. She looked and screamed once she saw the boy with black hair behind her.

Clover crouched down into a karate stance. "I suggested you two stop following us and leave us alone."

The blonde-haired boy stepped forward. He smiled. "So you've figured us out."  
Clover lightened up her stance. "Who are you?"

The blonde-haired boy extended his hand. His bright-blue eyes twinkled as he smiled with his perfectly white teeth. "The name's Rob. Rob Knightly."

Clover took his hand. She looked over this new boy, Rob. His blonde hair was really short, and his eyes were light blue. And according to Clover, his fashion sense was impeccable. "I'm Clover."

Alex took a step back and turned towards the other boy. She smiled as she grasped his hand. His black hair had shaggy locks that dropped over his dark, brown eyes. She looked at his shirt, which was a soccer jersey of David Beckham. "So you like soccer?"

"Yeah, but we call it football here. I'm Galen Aurrand."

"Alex."

"So what are you guys doing?"

"We're with the RIA," Rob said. "We were ordered to follow you."

"What are you like agents or something?" Alex asked.

Galen smirked. "Not exactly. You see, we saw the RIA at work a few years ago. Since we know about them now, they just gave us jobs."

"So we work as espionage spies and apparently as your bodyguards now." Rob put his hand in his back pocket. "We wouldn't want two pretty girls such as yourselves getting hurt, now would we?"

Clover smiled. "Well, if you're going to protect us then how about not following so far behind?" She locked her arm with Rob's. "And how about a fat-free soy latte?"

"You read my mind," Rob said, escorting her down the alley.

Galen looked at Alex. "Shall we before they get too far ahead?"

Alex nodded.


End file.
